


delicious

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [33]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Food Porn, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Coital, or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon on Soft skin:</p>
<p>Oooh, is it okay if I ask you to write something benxmike inspired by their white chocolate rocky road recipe video? Some melting white chocolate rocky road on body parts would be much appreciated. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	delicious

“It really is delicious.” Mike agreed, later, between the sheets of their bed with Ben lying next to him, sheets pooling around his naked hips in the exact same manner as it pooled around Mike's.

They were both naked, still softly steaming after they took a shower moments before.

“How many did you have now?” Ben teased him but rolled onto his side, curling against his side before reaching out to steal the piece of candy out of Mike's grasp.

“Not enough to be sure.” Mike grinned and rolled them so he was lying between Ben's legs. Reaching out to get his piece back he accidentally dropped it onto Ben’s naked chest. The chef groaned and muttered something about ‘Unneeded shower’. ‘meanwhile Mike had picked up the piece and saw that it left some white chocolate on the warm skin. Smiling, he dipped down and licked a broad lick over the warm chocolate, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake.

He hummed, deep in his chest and stared up at Ben.

“You taste amazing.” He let the piece drop again, this time directly over Ben's left nipple and smiled as it smeared another round of chocolate over the slowly hardening nipple.

“You always tell me that.” Ben responded and gasped softly when Mike curled his tongue around the hard bud, licking away the trace of chocolate. Not stopping there, he took the piece of candy and started to slide it over Ben's chest, making swirls as the chocolate melted rapidly on the warm skin. Following his own movements with his tongue, Mike only stopped to caress Ben's right nipple until it bloomed under his tongue.

“Happy Valentine's for me.” Mike muttered when he stared down at Ben, cock hard on his belly with precome smearing in his happy trail and flush that had crawled over his chest into his cheeks and his beautiful brown eyes were swallowed by his black pupil leaving only a trace of the otherwise glowing brown.

“So beautiful.” Mike added and went to kiss Ben, to ruin the only thing that wasn’t red and swollen. His lips.

Biting and licking until Ben was moaning under his lips, Mike only stopped when his erection brushed against Ben's, bringing sparkles into his vision.

Humming again, Mike went back down to lick another stripe across Ben's chest, licking away the rest of the chocolate. Picking up the piece of candy, Mike placed it on the nightstand, away from any important body parts and kissed him once more.

“You taste good too.” Ben said and wrapped his legs around Mike's hips, pressing him down so he could grind his erection against his.

They both moaned and Mike scrabbled for the lube. Ben threw his head back and laughed a breathless laugh before Mike was back, sneaking a hand between their bodies to curl around their weeping cocks and start stroking them fast. It was a long night ahead of them and it had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
